Darkness of Night
by jadedghost22
Summary: For B there were no monsters. That changed when she looked into the darkness. Now she must find love, and fight off the monsters before she is one, WARNING- Dark theme of abuse, rape, violence, language, suicide, BDSM. B/E A/J Em/R
1. Prologue   Darkness

Darkness of Night

_**Summary- Bella happily lived in a bubble where reality of monsters didn't exist. All that changed when she looked out into the darkness. Now she must find love, and fight off the monsters that want to turn her into one, WARNING- Dark theme of abuse, rape, violence, suicide, and BDSM.**_

_**Darkness-Prologue**_

Bella's POV

No! No, no, no, no, NO! It's not them. It can't be them. Who are these people? Everything's wrong. Their wrong, everything looks wrong. This can't be right. These are strangers in my house, just staring at me. Where's my family? My things, dad's chair, our things are all gone. Not a single picture of me on the walls, just these strangers everywhere.

Why are they staring at me like that? Who are these people?

_**My chest hurts.**_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. All the pain I went through, just to come back to this. It's as if they never existed. I didn't exist.

_**My heart is pounding. **_

I just want my mommy and daddy. Hold me in their arms again, to tell me they love me. How much they missed me. The image of them rocking me to sleep kept the pain away. Where are they? Did they just leave me behind?

_**Cold, even with the blanket the man gave me.**_

With these people standing in shock I ran through the whole house looking for _them,_ any sign of them. Only found a bear that looked like mine. The one I slept with every night. This one smells and is dusty, but I hold on to it anyway.

_**My head is spinning.**_

All the pain I went through, the tearing of my flesh, all the blood and the nightmares I had of being tortured and bitten. None of it is as painful as this.

_**So alone, can't breath.**_

My brother, my protector, it was him that kept me alive. All the dreams and images I had of him holding my hand. Telling me it would be okay, that he would take all the pain away. Just want to feel him put his arm around me and hug me until we fell asleep like when we were little. Where is he?

_**The numbness is taking over.**_

I can't look at these people any more, these strangers. Their not my friends or family that I talked to every day I was alone. Their not the ones I dreamed of seeing again. These strangers are just staring at me with pity. I have to look away. It just hurts too much. I look down at the bear in my arms hidden under the blanket, my only friend in the world right now.

_**My vision blurs with my unshed tears.**_

It can't be, the bow, the button nose, the stitched on ear.

_**My limbs feel like jelly.**_

"Emmy Bear". No, it can't be. I drop it.

_**My knees hit the ground. **_

I hear gasps and my name being called. My name, Bella, I'm Bella. They know it's me.

_**I'm gasping for air.**_

Wrong, it's all wrong! Nothing will ever be right again!

_**My head hits the ground as blackness takes over.**_

_**Please leave me a review telling me what you think. What do you think happened?**_

_**Rewiew!**_


	2. Ch 1 Light

Dark of Night

When you're little your parents tell you monsters don't exist. They say that nothing will hurt you. With your insistence they check everywhere for you, show you there is nothing to worry about. Even go so far as to scare them away to make you feel better. What they don't tell you is that they really do exist, and that they are scarier than you ever imagined.-Jadedghost

Ch. 1- Light

Bella's Pov-

I think he has left me again. I'm not sure, but it's been too long. He knows I need him. I hate needing him like I do, but I need him like I need air to breath. He loves the fact that I need him, and tortures me with it. It would kill me if he ever knew how badly I need him. I hate him for making me need him. I wish that he had never existed, never fallen in love with me. I hate that I need him, but I do. I'd die if he left me again.

Last time he left me I nearly died. He was gone so long. I cried because I was so alone. I couldn't exist without him. I thought I would never see him again. He had said he was a monster and didn't want to hurt me. It would be as if he never existed. So he left me here alone. I suffered without him; didn't eat, didn't sleep for days. I was numb inside and starving. I wanted to kill myself to end the pain, but couldn't. He came back, said he almost killed himself because he thought that I was dead. He didn't want to go on because the love of his life was gone, and it was his fault. Told me he loved me more than anything.. How could he do that to me if he loved me? Just leave me. Claimed he loved me too much to ever hurt me, never wanted to see me hurt again.

That is the closest I have ever come to death. Sure I have tried killing myself, tried to put an end to all of my misery. Unfortunately he always stops me in time. He takes away the things that could hurt me. Watches over me like a hawk, waiting days for me to try again. Treats me like a child when he finds out I've tried again, and punishes me for trying to take me away from him. I still try to find ways to end it all, but never have any luck.

For a while things were pretty good between us. He showed me that he loved me by being kind and gentle. He took care of me, helped me get my strength back. Read to me to keep me company. Said he couldn't be away from me. He loved me. I despised him for it. He was insistent at me warming up to him. I was horrible to him. I didn't want his love or kindness. I wanted to see him suffer just as I have. To stop loving me and let it go. I wanted to live my own life away from him, and the monster that he is. Just please let me go.

After a while the monster in him showed its ugly face again. He still claimed to love me, but it was in his sick sadistic ways that he showed it. I never spoke to him, never a kind word. I showed him my ungrateful rude stubborn side hoping he would fall out of love with me. Eventually he gave up. His punishment was swifter, harder, and meaner than ever. I was punished for anything and everything, but mostly for not loving him. I had learned my lesson; love was better than hate. A good quiet mouse gets the reward.

That's who I was, a mouse. At least that is what he called me since I never spoke a word to him, or anyone else. Didn't want him to hear me, didn't deserve to hear me. That was the one thing I had that was mine, he could never take it from me. That was his punishment. I knew that it made him mad I never spoke a word to him. He had beaten me for it in the beginning, but eventually gave up. He didn't even get to hear my screams. I had learned to bite my tongue when he was around, kept my opinions to myself. Communication was impossible, but then again we didn't need to. With just one look he knew what I wanted.

In the beginning he watched me sleep since I talked in my sleep. It made me feel nervous and scared that he would do something to me while I slept. He'd get mad at me for taking to long to fall asleep. Slowly as time passed and I hadn't been talking in the waking hours eventually sleep lost my speech, too. That was a good thing, because he quit watching me sleep after that. I felt safer then.

As his love for me grew he tried to become closer to me. It started off as holding hands, caresses to my arms and cheek. Then one day he kissed me. I didn't return it, but that didn't stop him. His kisses became heated groping sessions that held no emotion from me. When it started going to far he'd stop suddenly, and run off with a slam of the door. Leave me wondering what just happened, and when and if he would return. Some nights I would lay awake and hear him crying about it. He'd say he didn't want to hurt me. It couldn't go too far. He'd hurt me, and not mean to. Yet, he'd cry most of the night about how much he loved me, and wanted me more than anything.

I was his, and no one else would ever have me. He told me that some day when the time was right he would make me his. Even though I knew I already was his, and would always be his. He told me that everyday of my life. I was to never forget it. I was his and no one was to ever have me, touch me or to even look at me. He'd kill them if they did.

There was a double standard with him. He let others touch him, do the things he wanted to do to me. I heard them talking, laughing, and screaming. I could hear everything he did with them, to them. Some he hurt, others he loved. They came and went through those front doors never knowing I was there. I kept quieter than a mouse listening to it all. During parties I tried to make noise, but he knew. Claimed it was a kitty that wanted attention. Nothing came of my few attempts but punishment. I never tried again.

There was only one other monster that knew of my existence. Not even he knew she came to visit me. She claimed to love him, so she hurt me. How she knew I was there I'll never know. She'd show up while he was gone and have fun by spending hours torturing me. As he became the sick sadistic monster that he is, she started to feel sorry for me. Claimed she only did it for fu. She loved him as well as me, and couldn't handle him being so evil to me. She wanted to find a way for me to get out of the hell I was in. She worked on a plan and figured out how to drug him enough that he would pass out. He would never know what hit him, and it give me enough time to get away while he was out. I could just walk out that front door and never turn back. Just keep running.

He came back, today was my one chance and I had to take it. When he had swayed back and forth then stumbled down the steps he hit his head on the cement wall. He laid there with his red eyes wide open. I thought he was dead, almost made me feel sorry for the monster that loved me too much. I looked past him to see day light coming from the top of the steps. Something I never see down in this hell. Maybe he thought he was dying and left it open for me, doubtful. More likely he was too high to realize what he was doing, either way it was open and it was my only chance. I had to take it, my one chance. I ran into the light of day.

AN-Hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave me a **REVIEW** to tell me what you think of it.

Here are some of my favorite FF stories that I recommend reading:

Edward's Eternal Kiss By Rob's hand monkey Id: 6395316 R-M

Master of the Universe By Snowqueens Icedragon Id: 5368782 R-M

The Lighthouse By .24 Id: 6685801 R-M

Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours By KStewManator id: 6330462 R-M

Mr Perfect Mr Imperfect By zrzdanixrx Id. 6311046 R-M completed

_**Please leave a Review!**_


End file.
